Player Three Has Arived
by Makesushi
Summary: Wade has gone and left Peter and Austin alone to go on a mission. Wade returns to the sounds of some hot and heavy hanky panky, and...(Smut)


**This is a test to see if anyone likes these characters together. If you do, let me know, and I'll write a real length fic, instead of a oneshot.**

Austin had his legs draped over Peter's legs, with remote in one hand, Peter's hand in the other. There was nothing good on TV, and for once, based on the look Peter was starting to give him, that was a good thing. A very good thing. He leaned his head against the back of the couch and turned the television off. "So, what have you been up too lately?" He asked, a smirk slowly spreading on his face.

"Oh, nothing much," Peter said with a shrug, running his fingers gently on the top of Austin's hand. "Just webbing around the city, saving the day, you know," he cocked his head to the side, "just the average everyday things." He pulled Austin closer, wrapping his free arm around Austin's shoulder.

"Oh, my." He giggled, kissing Peter's cheek. "It seems we have a hero living in our house." He pulled his hand away so he could wrap his arms around the back of Peter's neck. "How can I ever repay you, Spider-Man?" He whispered, nuzzling their noses together, then placing a quick kiss on Peter's soft lips.

"No need sir, really, it's all in a day's work." He wrapped his own arms around Austin's back, gently dragging his fingers up and down his spine. "But I guess, since I let you live here rent free, and because you know my secret identity." He pulled and suddenly Austin was laying flat on his back. "I think you owe me, just a little."

Peter didn't let Austin reply, as he leaned down, gently placing his lips against Austin's. Peter knew that Austin hated gentleness, of any kind. He always preferred what he described as tender. Rough, sexy, yet knowing you're the only thing in your partner's world at that moment. So Peter picked up the pace before Austin could complain. He put his hands above them, resting them on the arm of the couch. He moved his knee, so he could nudge Austin's legs apart, and smirked when he heard the man gasp underneath him. He pulled away, and looked down, glad to see that his kiss had an effect. Austin's hair was a mess, his lips were red, he looked about ready to pounce on Peter. "Are you just going to look at me all day, or are we going to move this somewhere a little more comfortable?" He asked with a smirk, pushing Peter away, so he could stand up. "Come on Peaty, this is my mother's favorite couch, we can't get stains on it."

Peter growled lowly, and threw Austin over his shoulder, walking quickly to their room. He pushed open the door with his foot and practically threw Austin down on the bed. He let out an 'oof' as he landed, and glared up at Peter. "Are you kidding me, do that again, and you won't be getting any until Wade comes home." He warned, rubbing a sore spot on his elbow.

"I'm sorry." Peter moved closer, and kissed Austin's jaw, running his hands up and down his arms. "I won't do it again." He promised, moving downwards, and nipped at the place on his neck, that would always drive Austin mad.

The nineteen-year-old moaned, and grabbed a fistful of Peter's hair, moving his neck so it was more accessible. "All is forgiven." He said breathlessly. He let out a soft gasp when Peter grabbed his wrists and pressed them down against the bed. He moaned when Peter went back to his previous work of biting his neck. Austin moved to take off his own shirt and began to undo the buttons. He grew frustrated when it wasn't coming off fast enough, so he ripped it, a few buttons flying everywhere, one even flying and hitting Peter in the eye.

"Ow, shit." He said, moving away, rubbing where he had been hit.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, here Peaty let me see." He moved Peter's hand and gasped at the red mark.

"Nah, I'm all good, really no need to look so worried." He said, smirking at him. He reached forward, and grabbed Austin's chin, lifting it up.

"Is it about to get all kinky or am I just having a really good dream?" He asked, and was answered by Peter pushing him down onto his stomach, and webbing both of his wrists together. "Oh, what a wonderful turn of events."

Peter seemed a little unsure, as he started to take off Austin's shorts. He _sounded_ willing, but there was always something in the back of his mind that warned him about going too far with the man under him. But at the same time he knew, this wasn't a _boy._ He was a grown man, and a very... _expressive_ one at that. "Are you okay with this?" He asked leaning into Austin's ear as he pulled the shorts and boxers off his lover's body.

Austin looked behind him a bit of pink starting to color his tan cheeks. "That depends, on what you're planning to do." He told Peter, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

Peter gave him a smile, and put the palm of his hand on Austin's ass. He pulled back and slapped it, leaving a red handprint. He winced. "Oh, I'm sorry, that didn't hurt, did it?" He asked, giving the inflamed flesh a small kiss.

Austin threw his head back and laughed loudly. He let out a sigh, and raised his hips up. "Not hard enough, I'd say. Come on Web Head, you can do better than that." He looked behind him, but Peter still looked unsure. "Come on Peter, it's fine." He said, swinging his hips back and forth, trying to entice the man. "I can handle it, I trust you, and if it's too much I know you'll stop."

Peter's eyes darted back and forth. "Well..." He cleared his throat, and moved his hand back, hitting the plump flesh a lot harder. He was rewarded with a gasp, and a moan. He raised his hand again, and hit in the same place, and smiled at the way his boyfriend angled his body, so Peter could have better access. He covered Austin's body with his own, making sure not to put too much pressure on him, and cause them to fall over. He leaned over and bit his ear, then kissed the back of his head. "I really love you." He said. "Like a whole lot, it's _super_ love, babe."

Austin snorted, he pushed Peter off and sat up, unable to contain his laughter. "You...are the biggest dork I have ever had the pleasure of knowing." He punched Peter in the arm, but then cuddled up to him, when he saw the almost vulnerable look on his face. "But, you know what, Peaty?" He asked, resting his head on Peter's shoulder and looking up at him.

"What?" Asked Peter with a pout.

He leaned up and kissed his cheek several times. "I love you a hell of a lot too." He whispered. He turned Peter's face, so they could look at one another. "I love you so much that sometimes, even though we've been together for four years, whenever you _or_ Wade look at me in your own special ways, I get butterflies in my stomach, and I forget how to speak."

Peter had a blush on his face, but he had a big bright smile. " _Now_ who's the big dork?" He asked, but he pulled Austin in for a big hug.

"Me," Austin admitted. "But also you." He teased Peter. He looked at him with hooded eyes. "How's about I show you just _how much_ I love you."

Peter smirked. "I would like that very much." He said, and let go of Austin, who didn't waste any time in moving his naked body down to the floor on his knees.

Austin rested his head on Peter's thigh for a moment. "Come on, open your legs." He said, tapping Peter's opposite knee. "And take your shirt off." He ordered. "I love looking at your sexy muscles."

Peter obeyed and pulled off his shirt. "But I'm the sexy one, right?" He asked, throwing it on the ground. "If I didn't have muscles I'd still be sexy, right?"

Austin hummed and started to undo Peter's belt. He pulled it off. With nimble fingers, he unbuttoned his boyfriend's jeans. He pulled them down to Peter's ankles, and smirked. Austin wasn't one to move too quickly. He preferred to torture his lovers, in every cruelly, wonderfully, sensual way he could. He moved up and kissed Peter's lips, then his jaw, his neck, down and down he went, eventually swirling his tongue around one of Peter's nipples. His grin widened at the breathy moan Peter allowed him. He began to move down slower, hooking his fingers under the elastic of Peter's underwear, until he was leaving love bites on the inside of Peter's thigh. He knew what he was doing. He could see Peter's cock beginning to harden. But there was no way he was going to touch it, not until Peter begged.

He trailed his tongue lazily around Peter's inner thigh, coming dangerously close to touching Peter, but Austin pulled away at the last second, feeling his own member stiffen at Peter's groan of disappointment. He wanted it. He wanted it _badly._ But this was just one of many power games they played. No one wanted to be the one to beg first. As he did this, Austin knew that he was going to be punished for it later. But that was half of the fun. He looked up at Peter, and gave him a sweet smile. "Do you want it, Peaty?" He asked, his mouth very close, breathing warm air on Peter's dick, that was now standing up all the way. He moved just, marginally closer, the tips of his lips, just brushing against Peter, but he pulled away again. "Do you want me to suck your cock, Peaty?" Austin let out his own breathy moan as he asked, loving the primal look in his lover's hazel eyes. "Because I really, really, want to."

Peter let out a breath through his nose, his eyes wide, and dilated. His hand grabbed a fistful of Austin's hair but didn't pull too hard. "Then do it." He said.

"Ask nicely."

Peter smirked. "Please do it."

"Do what?"

Peter rolled his eyes. "Please, or great and wonderful Austin, grace your lover, with your beautiful, wet, sweet lips wrapped around his cock."

Austin nodded, and slowly kissed the head. He heard Peter gasp, and the grip in his hair tightened. He licked the underside slowly, then when he was sure that Peter would rip his scalp off, he finally lowered his mouth onto Peter, and slid down. He ran his tongue around in circles, loving the sounds that Peter was making. He bobbed his head up and down, until he could feel Peter's member hitting the back of his throat. It had been awhile since he'd had any problems deep throating Peter or Wade. As either one of them would be glad to tell, that he'd had _lots_ of practice. He made sure, that he kept eye contact with Peter. He pulled away for a second so he could go back to the sensitive underside of Peter's head.

The door creaked opened, and both Peter and Austin stood, ready for some kind of attack. But there was none. Only the grinning, horribly scarred face, of the love of their lives. "The third player has joined the game!" He screamed, doing a fist pump.

"Wade!" Austin cried, running at him, jumping into the outstretched arms, wrapping his legs around Wade's middle.

Peter didn't follow too far behind, but instead of jumping on him, he settled for a one-armed hug, and burying his face in Wade's neck. "You're back." He said, squeezing tighter. "We missed you."

"Hella." Austin offered.

"That's good to hear," Wade said, moving his hand to pinch Peter's butt. "This is _wonderful_ to see." He grinned at the two, who seemed to remember they were naked. Both sporting rock hard boners, and both in a state of disarray.

"I was giving Peter head." Austin explained.

"I could see that." Wade walked over to the bed, and put Austin down, and pushed Peter onto his back. "Well, please don't stop on my account." He said.

"Yeah." Peter agreed, nodding his head quickly. "Please don't stop."

Austin giggled, and slowly crawled over to Peter, and leaned over him, and kissed him. He turned around, and lowered his head, and began to resume his previous work, making sure that he was using as much tongue, as he could manage. He let out a gasp of surprise when he felt Peter give his ass a very hard smack. He rolled his eyes, but went back to work. He remembered suddenly, just how annoying it could be, with Wade and Peter deciding to team up against him.

"You know what I bought on my way home?" Wade asked, laying down next to Peter, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"W-what?" Peter asked, bucking his hips upwards, as Austin quickened his pace.

Wade reached into his Hello Kity bag, and pulled out a giant fucking bottle of lube. Comically big really. So big, that Peter had no idea how he was going to hide it. It had a hand pump for god's sake. "It's raspberry flavored."

Austin pulled up, his lips making an obscene 'popping' sound. "Where did you find that?" He asked, holding his hand out.

"Well, a guy owed me one, and I figured after being gone for two weeks, my boys needed something special." He squirted some into Austin's hand.

Austin smirked, and thanked him, then began to rub it on Peter's cock. "Let's hope raspberry tastes good." He said, and leaned back down.

The added slickness, along with the lewd sounds Austin was making, told Peter that he wasn't going to last long. "Shit." He cursed, thrusting up. "Shit, Austin, I'm going to cum." He told the man, who only increased his pace.

"Hey, since this is my welcome home party, you should let Peter cum on your face." Wade suggested, winking at the two.

Austin pulled up, and looked at Peter, behind him. "Do you want that, Peter?" He asked with a sly grin.

Peter swallowed, and nodded. "Y-yeah sure, whatever you want." He tried to act like the thought of it didn't drive him up the wall insane. Austin picked up the pace, making deep swallowing noises and slurps. Peter grabbed his thighs, his nails pressing into the tan flesh. "Shit, I'm cumming, fuck, _fuck."_ He groaned and lifted his hips upward, at the sudden loss of warmth. Austin let out a squeak, when Peter's sperm hit his face, and when he was finished, Peter let his muscles relax, gasping for breath.

Deadpool was sitting up on his elbows, looking excited, waiting for Austin to turn around. "Come on, baby bird, you gotta show us your pretty face. He sat up and grabbed Austin by the shoulders, gently turning him around, helping him get his leg over Peter, so he could sit on the bed. Peter let out a groan when he saw the strings of white that had clung to Austin's cheeks, and his nose. There was some on his lips, and in his hair. Deadpool was groping himself, from underneath his suit, making a pleased sound, that caused Austin to look away with a blush on his cheek. "Oh no, beautiful." Deadpool scolded. "You hold that cum stained face up high, so I can look at you."

Austin sighed irritably. "Why do you always say things like that?" He complained, but there was a ghost of a smile on his face. He still allowed Peter and Wade to look at him, as he slowly licked some off of his lower lip.

"You must feel so ignored," Wade said, moving his hand down to rest on the very red and irritated man's cock. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you."

Peter looked at Austin feeling a bit guilty. "I'm sorry." He said, feeling guilty. "I was being selfish."

"No." Austin said, his eyebrow twitching. He smiled at him. "I really love making you feel good." His face was turned, and Wade kissed him fiercely, their lips moved together as one, and Wade pushed Austin down onto the bed. He pulled away and pushed Austin's legs almost onto his chest. He was starting to undo the zipper on his suit when Austin kicked him. "Oh no, you don't." He said. "This is the first time I've taken it up the ass in two weeks, you are using lube, and you are going to treat me like a god damned princess, because if I feel any pain, I swear, I will cut your dick off, and feed it to you in a soup."

Wade looked at him with wide eyes for a second, before his expression melted into one of fondness. "I've missed you two, so much."

"Us too Wade," Peter said, giving the eldest of the trio a sweet kiss.

Wade sighed, and reached for more raspberry lube, making sure to slick up his fingers. "Just admit it." He said, slowly circling Austin's opening. "You just like to be fingered." He pushed one finger in, and after years of experience together, it didn't take him long to find the prostate. He pushed in a second finger, and made a come-hither motion, and smiled at the way Austin tried to squirm, but his strong grip wouldn't allow it. "So, you two haven't had sex for two weeks?" Wade asked Peter, knowing that Austin wouldn't be able to answer in complete sentences.

"We have been." Peter said, laying down next to Austin. "I've just been playing bottom." He said with a smile. "It was great to switch." He leaned closer to Austin and kissed his cheek. "Wasn't it?"

The only answer was a high, drawn out moan from the man, thrashing under Wade's fingers. "More!" He demanded, but letting out a frustrated growl when he couldn't move. Wade snickered, and added another finger, stretching them out, and them moving them quickly. Austin's face was red, his chest was rising and falling rapidly, and his tongue was hanging out of his mouth as he panted.

"Lovely." Wade said, as he pulled out his fingers. Austin let out a growl of protest. Wade immediately tried to comfort him. "No, no. Don't worry Baby Bird, I'm going to put something better in, do you want that?" He asked, pulling his dick out of his pants. "Do you want me to fuck you until you explode baby?" He asked in a whisper.

" _Yes!"_ Austin demanded, kicking his trapped legs up and down.

"Alrighty, get ready, are you ready?" He made sure that Austin was aware of what was happening. He waited until Austin answered verbally, before pushing in, with one hard, and precise thrust. He let out a groan, the familiar cavern, reminding him he was home. He turned Austin onto his side, and pushed one leg over his shoulder. He pushed in as deep as he could, reveling in Austin's loud screams of pleasure, as the two built a rhythm together. Wade was grunting, smirking down at Austin, saying every dirty thing he could think of to make that blush a little darker. "You're a dirty little whore, aren't you?" He asked, pulling Austin up so he was sitting on top. "Do you want to ride me, you filthy little skank?"

Austin looked down and Wade knew his mistake immediately. "I'm sorry." He said, reaching to make Austin look up. "I'm sorry, I just got caught up in the moment."

He looked very apologetic, but Austin only smiled at him. He began to move his hips, letting out a loud gasp. He threw his head back, with another good thrust. "A...all is forgiven." He said, looking down at Wade fondly. He leaned forward. "Please help me Wade, I can't do it by myself." The two of them began to move together. Wade was very rough with Austin, like he always was, thrusting at a wild speed, biting his collar bone. But he knew Austin loved it, from the way he rolled his hips, to the way he moaned and begged for 'more, more, _harder."_

The two of them looked at one another, and Austin let out a shout when he came, hugging Wade tightly, thanking him, crying out as loud as he could. Wade followed soon behind. The two of them laid there, for a few seconds, before Wade turned them, until they were laying on their sides.

Wade looked at Peter, who was very slowly stroking himself. He smirked at Wade, actually wiggling his dumb eyebrows. Wade smirked at him, as he pet Austin's hair, letting the youngest of the three slowly fall asleep. "Is my Baby Boy horney?" He asked, cupping Peter's cheek in his hand. Peter nodded wordlessly. "Well, isn't Baby Boy lucky that I have a healing factor." He said. Peter slowly crawled over and kissed him. Wade wrapped his arms around him, and slowly laid down. "How do you want me?" He asked.

"I want to take you." Peter said, grinning. Wade didn't protest, so Peter took more lube, from that ridiculous bottle, and slicked himself up. He knew how Wade liked it, and he would give it. He lined up with Wade's ass and slowly, very slowly pushed in, letting Wade feel the burn, of being stretched to accommodate Peter being inside him. Wade hissed, and held his legs, wrapping his arms around the backs of his knees.

"Hard and fast, baby boy." He said, and was already moaning before he got the last words out. Peter was already moving as quickly as he could, the sound of his flesh hitting against Wade's only seeming to make him more determined.

He loved being with wade. He loved, _loved,_ it. Because he could let go, and be as rough as he needed to be. He didn't have to worry about hurting Wade on accident, and he knew that if he lost control, Wade could kick the shit out of him, and defend himself. Not that he didn't love Austin. He did. But there was something special that he had with Wade. Just like with Austin, where he could care for someone.

He was growling, and cursing, like an animal. He was very glad to Wade's healing factor, as he held the older man. They kept eye contact, and the way that Wade smiled at him, lost to his pleasure, made something grow warm in his heart. The two of them linked their fingers together, and Peter knew that he was getting close again, so he reached down, and began to stroke Wade, at the same pace he was moving. He gripped Wade's hand tighter, and came, still looking in his eyes. He slumped forward, and laid on Wade's chest.

"You've got mad cock game." Wade said, with a satiated smile on his face.

"You too." Peter said, before passing out.


End file.
